Gordon Silberman
Dr. Gordon Silberman is a supporting character of 2012. He was Kate Curtis's boyfriend and a plastic surgeon, acting as a role model for his stepson, Noah. Gordon has also been partially trained as a pilot. Gordon was a casualty of the 2012 apocalypse. Bio Gordon Silberman is first seen when he comes out of the Curtis' house garage, talking to someone on his earpiece. He greets Jackson (Kate's former husband) and says that his limo is nice, and Jackson thanks him. Gordon then says goodbye to Noah and Lily who are going camping with Jackson at Yellowstone National Park and warns them about the bears at the park, before saying goodbye to Kate and going to work in his Porsche. LA Supermarket Earthquake Gordon and Kate are seen searching for food items at a supermarket. While talking about Jackson's science fiction novel being published, with Gordon calling it "junk" but Kate demands that he is published, which Gordon apologizes that he has forgotten, remembering that Jackson sold 422 copies of his book. While talking to Kate, an earthquake splits the supermarket in half, nearly killing them but both Gordon and Kate survived. 2012 apocalypse On December 21st 2012, Jackson returns to Los Angeles with Noah and Lilly, Kate and Gordon then greet the two kids before going inside for breakfast, but Jackson couldn't as he is late for work. Later on, Gordon, Kate, Noah and Lilly were having breakfast when Jackson calls them urgently to warn them about the apocalypse and it is beginning, but Kate and the family didn't believe Jackson and she hangs him up. At that moment, a 10.9 earthquake shakes the entire state of California, Gordon, Kate, Noah, and Lilly then take cover under the table. Just then, Jackson then enters the house and tells them to get into his limo so that they can escape. After escaping the house (which crumbles into the ground), Jackson accidentally bumps Gordon's Porsche into the crack, which Gordon stares at him and Jackson apologizes. After driving through the crumbling city of Los Angeles, they reach the airport but find the pilot that Jackson hired was killed. Jackson then begs Gordon to fly the family out of the city. Gordon starts to control the plane as the runway starts to disappear. They just barely make it off the runway as the ground below them falls to the center of the earth. They narrowly escape the city as it slides into the Pacific Ocean. Gordon later lands them in Yellowstone National Park, so Jackson and Lilly can get the map leading to the Arks from Charlie Frost, while Gordon waits with Kate and Noah. Jackson and Lilly see Charlie broadcasting on a radio the soon destruction of Yellowstone from the top of a cliff. Jackson asks where the map was and Charlie tells him and asks him to come with us, but Charlie remains behind to broadcast the eruption of the Yellowstone Caldera and is killed in the blast. The eruption also creates an enormous ash cloud, following Jackson and Lilly. They make it back to Gordon, while Jackson gets the map from Charlie's old camper. But the blast creates a hole in the ground, and the camper falls in, with Jackson in it. Gordon attempts to leave but slows down after Jackson climbs back onto the ground. Kate pulls Jackson into the plane, and they are almost killed by the ash cloud, but Gordon flies them out before it could kill them. Jackson reveals that the spaceships are in China, and Gordon lands in Las Vegas to get a bigger plane, like the one they have now won't hold enough gas. Once they land in Vegas, they are warned that the ash cloud is heading for Vegas, and are forced to take shelter in a skyscraper now 2 stories high, along with other survivors. Another pilot, Sasha, tells Russian Billionaire Yuri, Yuri's girlfriend Tamara, and Yuri's Twin Sons Alec and Oleg, that he has found an Antonov 500, but needs a Co-Pilot. Lilly tells Sasha that Gordon is a pilot, and they escape to the plane with Yuri and the others. Gordon and Sasha take off, as the ash cloud destroys the skyscraper and the remains of Vegas. Gordon barely makes it out alive as many buildings stand in they're way. They make it out safely but have lost the landing gear. As they are flying the plane, Sasha plans to land in Hawaii to fuel up for Gas, but Gordon, Yuri, Sasha, and Jackson see that all of Hawaii's volcanoes have erupted, killing everyone in the State. Sasha then tells Gordon that they will have to Land in the South China Sea. Later, Sasha and Gordon realize that the plane is starting to run out of fuel and tells Jackson and Yuri to inform their families to put on Life Jackets, and prepares for the worst. But, Gordon then brings Jackson and Yuri back up to the cockpit and Sasha tells them that there is no more ocean, but mountains. (The Earth shifted more than 1000 Miles.) Sasha tells Gordon, Jackson, and Yuri that everyone must take a 2012 Bentley, and drive it out before Sasha touches down. They are successful, but Sasha dies after the Antonov falls off of the edge of a cliff, and explodes. Helicopters heading to the Spaceships pick up Yuri and his Sons, as they are the only ones with passes, leaving Gordon, Tamara, and the others behind. Jackson later gets the attention of Nima, a Monk, also heading for the Ships with his Grandparents, and hitch a ride with them. Jackson tells Gordon along the way that Noah thinks the world of him. Gordon then tells Jackson he's a very lucky man. Once they arrive, Nima's brother, Tenzin, declares for him to send the others back. The Grandmother convinces Tenzin to help them sneak onto the ship through the Chambers. Along the way, Tamara reunites with her dog, Ceaser, and gives Yuri the middle finger before the hatch closes. Death In the Hydraulic Chamber, Tenzin uses an Impact Driver to open another passageway leading to the entrance of the ship. The Crew of the Ship then open the gates for the survivors, also causing a platform to lower, and a bunch of gears to start moving. Nima, Tamara, Ceasar, Lilly, Kate, and Nima's grandparents make it by climbing up the ladder. Gordon lifts Noah at the last second, but the platform blocks off the passageway, forcing Gordon and Tenzin to fall off the ladder, and the driver to get stuck in the Gears. Gordon and Tenzin almost fall into the gears, but both of them find a grip to hold onto. Jackson goes to help Tenzin, but his leg is caught in the gears. He eventually climbs back up, and Jackson goes to help Gordon. Gordon tries to reach Jackson's hand, but slips and is crushed to death by the gears. Legacy After the apocalypse ended, Kate and Noah still miss Gordon, but they were glad that Jackson wasn't killed from drowning. Jackson felt sorry for his wife and son, but Kate reconciles with him and Noah becomes fully attached to Jackson. Trivia * Gordon Silberman was portrayed by Thomas McCarthy. * Gordon Silberman owned a black Porche that was accidentally pushed into a ravine by Jackson, to which he was annoyed about. * Gordon probably had the worst and most painful death in the movie, being crushed in between two gears. Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Characters